happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
All in Vine
All in Vine is a season 80 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Emmy *Lucerna Featuring *Sniffles *Beehive *Cryptie *Lumpy *Renee *Noc Noc Appearance *Nutty *Senior *Giggles *Capture *Gator *Spooky Plot Emmy has just returned to her home after she brought something from her store. She is bringing some of her gardening tools to the outside, with Sniffles helping her sending her other tools into her garden. Emmy enters her house again to pick up the seeds that she brought to her home. She is very excited about it and tries to check it out. Meanwhile at the garden, Sniffles is waiting for Emmy while watching some of her plants. Some mutated plants try to act natural whenever Sniffles sees them. Emmy then appears with her seeds but one of it falls into the ground. Sniffles sees the seeds and feels suspicious when he sees one seed has an irregular shape and seems burned. He turns he sight towards Emmy, who is actually wearing a pair of lab goggles (showing that she performed an experiment on the seeds). Emmy quickly removes her goggles and pushes Sniffles to help her. Nutty, nearby, sees a seed on the ground and immediately eats it, resulting in a giant vine bursting out from his torso. During the night time, Sniffles seems impressed by Emmy's giant vines with flowers that grow up quickly. Sniffles then leaves after he gave Emmy his notes about the vines. She is very excited that her experiment is successful and hugs one of the vines. Tired, Emmy returns back to her house to get some rest. Lucerna then shows up roaming at the sky and spots Emmy's garden from afar. She is curious when she sees a random movement inside the garden and decides to check it out. Some mutated plants try to attack Lucerna but her lantern keeps them away from her for an unknown reason. She also seems impressed by Emmy's vines but one of the vines starts to react by the light from the lantern, as it slightly gets burned and grows some spikes. Lucerna is shocked and tries to light off her lantern before flying away from the garden. Beehive, who is on the tree trying to get a beehive, sees something big moving at Emmy's garden and thinks there are more beehives at it. Beehive tries to enter Emmy's garden but he is blocked by the giant vines. He then sees a beehive at the vine nearby inside the garden and jumps on each plant to get to the vine. He quickly climbs and pulls the beehive out only to realize that the beehive is actually a leaf, resulting in some unknown liquid being spilled from a hole, spilling on a venus fly trap which quickly grows and mutates into a giant vine. The mutated fly trap quickly grabs and eats Beehive on another vine, causing all the vines to grow bigger and start to move slowly. Lucerna then comes into the garden again to pick up her lantern that fell but is shocked when she sees all the vines are moving and have a giant fly trap on one of them. The spiked vine that she saw earlier is moving more aggresively than the others and slaps Lucerna away. Lucerna is tossed away from the garden and the spiked vine combines itself with the fly trap to cover the hole (that was caused by Beehive). Lucerna lands on Cryptie who is searching for something. Cryptie tries to catch Lucerna but she manages to fly away. Cryptie then follows Lucerna from behind. Emmy has just awaken from her sleep and is shocked when she sees a gargoyle in front of her door. Lucerna, with a bruise, quickly grabs Emmy and points towards her giant vines. Emmy sees the vines moving slowly and seems to not really care about it. Lucerna angrily forces Emmy to control her vines and flies away. Emmy just waters her vines and happily sees a vine with flowers. Meanwhile, Lucerna is once again slapped by the spiked vine, resulting in her lantern falling on it. The vines grow again and move faster. Cryptie, who is actually following Lucerna, sees the mutated vines and tries to take pictures of them. The flash from his camera makes the vines act more aggresively and cover the whole garden. One of the vines grabs Cryptie's camera and also pulls off his arms. The vine throws his camera in front of him, causing a huge flash that vaporizes him. Sniffles then comes to Emmy's house again with his items and is shocked when he sees the vines. Sniffles then enters her house and tells Emmy about her vines. Sniffles then sees one of Emmy's rooms, where she usually performs experiments. He sees a seed on the table, with some unknown liquid spilled on it and a torchlight, which explains why the vines are mutated and react to light. Emmy is confused at what's happening and realizes that her vines are mutated when the vines cover her house. Sniffles performs an experiment to stop it while Emmy goes outside to control her vines. Meanwhile, Lucerna flies back into the garden to get her lantern back but is distracted by something nearby. Ghosts are seen playing around the garden and Lucerna wants to attack them even though they're just her illusions. She grabs an axe to attack the ghosts but she manages to cut down the vines. Meanwhile, the vines are covering Lumpy's house. Lumpy, who is actually talking with Renee, is annoyed by the vines and tries to destroy them. He sets fire to the vine but Renee is next to him, making things worse by accidentally setting his house and Lumpy himself on fire. The vines at Emmy's garden begin to act more aggresively because of the fire at Lumpy's house. Emmy sees that her vines are now acting more dangerously and she can't control them. She then sees her vine with flowers that is not mutated and tries to cover it from other vines but her legs get grabbed by another vine. She holds onto the normal vine to prevent herself from being pulled. Meanwhile, Lucerna is about to take her lantern back but it's being thrown away. The lantern then lands on and knocks Noc Noc out. Lucerna takes back her lantern on the ground but is then surprised when Noc Noc almost attacks her with an axe from behind. Lucerna then flies back into the garden while being chased by Noc Noc. Noc Noc actually manages to cut more vines inside the garden and also manages to cut the fly trap. The fly trap is thrown off, lands on and bites Giggles's whole head in front of a museum. Noc Noc also triggers the vine to act more aggresively, causing Emmy to be about to be ripped in half slowly. Lucerna sees Emmy's problem and tries to help her out. Noc Noc is chasing Lucerna around with the axe, giving her an idea to cut all the vines. Emmy is crying while holding the pain. Her hands are also almost ripped off from her arms. Sniffles comes out with a mixture to control the mutated vine but then Noc Noc, who is still chasing Lucerna, chops Sniffles's head. The mixture falls into Emmy's massive wound from being pulled in half, causing her to scream. Lucerna tries to help Emmy out but she then again gets distracted by her own illusions, causing her to crash into Emmy's house and trigger more light. Emmy's lower body is then twisted by the vine until Noc Noc manages to cut down the main vine, which is the spiked one. The vine that pulls and twists Emmy finally releases Emmy but only causes Emmy's lower body to spin and finally burst into pieces. Lucerna comes out from the house and is impressed when she sees all the vines were already cut down until she realizes that she failed to save Emmy and flies away. The episode ends when Noc Noc happens to wake up in front of the normal vine and happily sees the flower. Deaths *Nutty's torso bursts by a vine growing inside him. *Beehive is eaten by the vine. *Cryptie is vaporized. *Lumpy died because of being burned. (debatable) *Giggles's head is eaten by a fly trap. *Sniffles's head chopped by an axe. *Emmy's lower body burst into pieces. Injuries *Cryptie's hands are pulled off. *Noc Noc is knocked by a lantern. *Emmy's torso was almost ripped in half, her wrists were slightly peeled off, some mixture spilled into her massive wound, increasing the pain, and her body was twisted. Destructions *Lumpy's house is burned. *All the mutated vines are chopped down. Trivia *Nutty's death is similar to his fate in "Dunce Upon a Time". *Sniffles's death is similar to Giggles's death in "Kringle Tree". *This is the second time Emmy's sleep is interrupted. The first is in Cloak and Digger. *This is the most torturous death for Emmy and might be one of the most torturous deaths in the 80th season. *This episode is actually recycled from a strip of the creator's old comic. Emmy has a starring role in that strip and also suffers the same death. *Senior and Capture appear at the museum, witnessing Giggles's death. Meanwhile, Gator appears inside the sewer at the museum. Spooky is seen at the background. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 80 Episodes